Tranviscera
Practiced by the Strigoi bloodlines, this foul discipline is thought to have had its origins in the disciplines of Protean and the blood sorcery of Crúac. That said, using Transviscera has a similar devastating effect on the humanity of a practitioner of its uses. Dots in Transviscera limit the highest levels of humanity a flesh-crafter may keep or obtain, much like the Crone's blood sorcery. Use of Transviscera also requires manually sculpting the subject in question. Even for changes to skin, hair, or eye coloration, a cursory pass of the hand is needed for the change. Most changes are extended rolls whose limits are determined by how pervasive they are. The Clan Weakness of the Nosferatu cannot be overcome by physical transformation alone, and still effects those who have been flesh-crafted to appear more mundane. • Supplication of Skin -''' At this early level of development, the vampire's skill with Transviscera can only effect minor changes in appearance, changing hair, eye, or skin color, subtly shifting the features of the face or the way weight is carried. Strigoi of the dark-ages used this power to make themselves more refined or beautiful, or to become spies in rival courts. '''Cost: 1 vitae. Dice Pool: Dexterity + Crafts + Transviscera. Action: Extended (minor changes are simple (5), copying a person's resemblance is elaborate (15)). Dramatic Failure: The vampire has botched the attempt and has inadvertently lowered her Presence by one point. Failure: The vampire fails to effect her flesh and the blood is spent. Success: The vampire gains a modicum of success towards the desired effect. Exceptional Success: Improve her presence by one with no experience cost. No further improvements possible. Each roll takes 10 minutes to complete. Without Mandate of the Flesh this effect is personal use only. Self made changes can be undone. allowing one to revert back to their original form without having to make a roll, at the cost of 1 vitae. Doing so takes one turn, and does not require manual sculpting. This reversion is a definite breach of the masquerade. Suggested Modifiers *+2 Character has a live model or extensive research to work from. *+1 Using a mirror. *- No special considerations or only working from photographs. *-1 Inferior research or photographs available. *-2 Bad conditions (Such as attempting fine detail on a unwilling subject, or attempting self modification during combat). •• Exhortation of Corpulence -''' Now capable of molding all flesh, the vampire can now make gross changes to his form. The vampire may now move whole clumps of flesh (skin, fat, muscle, sinew) and use this to modify his physicality, allowing the exchanging points between the characters physical attributes. Attributes may not be raised above the character's trait limit of-course. '''Cost: 1 vitae Dice Pool: Dexterity + Crafts + Transviscera. Action: Extended (Attribute changes are involved (10)). Dramatic Failure: The vampire has botched the attempt and has lost the point that was being used to make another trait larger. It can be returned with another successful involved (10) attempt. Failure: The vampire fails to effect her flesh and the blood is spent. Success: The vampire gains a modicum of success towards the desired effect. Exceptional Success: The trait is shifted to effectively that it costs one point less than required. This effect only lasts until the vampire sleeps and then the trait raised is lowered by one point. Each roll takes 10 minutes to complete. Only one dot of a physical attribute is shifted per attempt. Self made changes can be undone. allowing one to revert back to their original form without having to make a roll, at the cost of 1 vitae. Doing so takes one turn, and does not require manual sculpting. This reversion is a definite breach of the masquerade. Suggested Modifiers *+1 Medicine specialty in anatomy, physical therapy, or surgery (counts once). *+1 Medicine of 3 or more dots *+1 Using a mirror. *- No particular advantage *-2 Bad conditions (Such as attempting fine detail on a unwilling subject, or attempting self modification during combat). ••• Mandate of the Flesh -''' Allows use of the Supplication of Skin or Exhortation of Corpulence on other targets. With Exhortation of Corpulence this power can be used to just remove physical attribute points as opposed to shifting them. '''Cost: 1 willpower point + cost of power used. Dice Pool: Strength + Crafts + Transviscera minus Stamina + Blood Potency Action: Instant or extended (see below). Dramatic Failure: The vampire fails to effect the character and can no longer effect them for the rest of the scene. Failure: The vampire fails to effect the subject's flesh while vitae and willpower are spent. Success: the vampire succeeds in performing the effect on the target. Exceptional Success: Same as the original power. In combat, the effect reduces an attribute by 2. The vampire must grapple unwilling subjects before this effect can be used. In combat the vampire can reduce attributes, rather than just manipulate them as an instant action. Each attempt takes a turn and reduces one attribute by one point. Effected attributes include strength, dexterity, stamina, or presence. Effects are healable as if it were 4 lethal wounds per dots moved/missing. If the user chooses she can try to make such things permanent, using a willpower dot. This can only be done on vampires of lower blood potency. Vampires of higher blood potency can heal a "permanent" effect as if it were an aggravated wound. Suggested Modifiers *+1 Medicine specialty in anatomy, physical therapy, or surgery (counts once). *+1 Medicine of 3 or more dots *+2 Power is used on a vampire with which the character has a blood tie. *+/- Modifiers from the level of Tranviscera used. *- No particular advantage *-2 Bad conditions (Such as attempting fine detail on a unwilling subject, or attempting self modification during combat). •••• Solicitation of Bone -''' The vampire is now capable of sculpting and warping bones, his own or someone else's. When used to modify a body, this power allows claws, pointed spines or barbs to sprout from the flesh. It can also allow the vampire to change a character's size attribute to a certain degree. Used as a weapon, this power can cause bone to break or sprout barbs, internally lacerating the body of the poor soul under its effect. '''Cost: 1 vitae. Dice Pool: Dexterity or Strength + Crafts + Transviscera minus Stamina + Blood Potency. Action: Instant or extended (simple (5) for barbs and claws, elaborate (15) for size changes). Dramatic Failure: If used on himself the vampire looses a dot to stamina due to a fault in his bone structure. This dot can be restored with a successful bone-crafting attempt. Used against another character, the vampire fails to effect the character and can no longer effect them for the rest of the scene. Failure: The vampire bone-crafting fails to effect the subject's or his own flesh while vitae is spent. Success: the vampire succeeds in performing the effect on himself or the target. Exceptional Success: The Bone-crafter's creation or modification gains a +1 bonus due to exceptional craftsmanship. If used to enhance a creature's size, the effect costs one less attribute point than normal. If used in combat, exceptional success means the heart has been punctured killing any normal human instantly, or rupturing the seat of vampire's vitae, cause 1/2 his blood points to erupt from his body. If an extended action is used it takes 10 minutes per roll. Using this power can give the subject the ability gain a +1 die to melee attacks and allows his melee attacks to do lethal damage. It can also be used to shift dots between the character's Stamina and Size, although by no more than 2 points, and a character's stamina can never go below 1 dot. Used directly as a weapon, Solicitation of Bone can cause 1 point of lethal damage per success. The vampire must grapple an unwilling target before using this power. Exceptional success means the heart has been punctured killing any normal human instantly or causing a vampire to lose half of his vitae as it ruptures from his body. Modifications are healable as with mandate of the flesh. Lethal wounds caused by bone-craft are healed cost twice as many vitae to heal (as opposed to 4 points like with attribute modifications). Self made changes can be undone. allowing one to revert back to their original form without having to make a roll, at no cost. Doing so takes one turn, and does not require manual sculpting. This reversion is a definite breach of the masquerade. Suggested Modifiers *+1 Medicine specialty in anatomy, physical therapy, or surgery (counts once). *+1 Medicine of 3 or more dots *+1 Using a mirror. *+2 Power is used on a vampire with which the character has a blood tie. *- No particular advantage *-2 Bad conditions (Such as attempting fine detail on a unwilling subject, or attempting self modification during combat). ••••• Mastery of the Vital Corpus -''' At this point the flesh-crafter's mastery of Transviscera means he no longer needs to use his hands to manually sculpt his own body, and needs but a touch to effect others. Use of this power is truly feared, as a vampire can pass on a debilitating deformity with but a light caress. '''Cost: based on the level of Transviscera used. Dice Pool: Dexterity or Strength + (Crafts or Brawl, whichever is lower) + Transviscera minus Stamina + Blood Potency. Action: Instant or extended (simple (5) for barbs and claws, intricate (15) for size changes). Dramatic Failure: Same as the power used. Failure: Same as the power used. Success: Same as the power used. Exceptional Success: Same as the power used. Extended rolls using Transviscera now only take one turn per roll instead of 10 minutes per roll and can be done with thought alone. To flesh-craft/bone-craft others the vampire need not grapple them but only touch them, allowing surprise attacks with Transviscera. This must be skin to skin contact however. In Combat touching the target is as important as the crafting skill, thus the character uses the lesser of her Craft or Brawl skill in the dice-pool. Suggested Modifiers Use modifiers from the specific Transviscera level used in conjunction with Mastery of the Vital Corpus. Crúac Rituals Strigoi Main Page